


What I Did for Love

by deathbysandblk



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, it does have a good ending though, okay so like this is a weird idea that popped into my head, patrick confronts sebastien, there's angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbysandblk/pseuds/deathbysandblk
Summary: Patrick confronts Sebastien for hurting David.





	What I Did for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic for this fandom and it's kinda a weird one?! Like I don't even know what I was thinking tbh. It's pretty angsty (because somehow I can't not write angst?! idk what's wrong with me), but it doesn't have a bad ending.

Patrick knew who Sebastien Raine was, of course. The very name of the man made his blood boil. 

Shortly before he and David had gotten together, Sebastien Raine had been in town and David had gotten revenge and closure, in that order, but Patrick still hated the man.   
David and Patrick had sat down and talked about each other’s histories after the whole Rachel debacle at the barbecue. Patrick had never wanted another surprise appearance from an ex to come between them and so they talked. 

David had, of course, made offhand comments here and there about experiences he had been through and many of them had made Patrick sad, and even more of them had made him angry, but nothing could compare to how he had felt when David had disclosed the details of his and Sebastien’s relationship. 

David had told him all about how Sebastien had made him feel special and how he had actually felt something for the man and would’ve done anything for him. He went into details about how Sebastien had told him to be in bed, naked, waiting for him and how Sebastien had stumbled in, drunk off his ass, with another person in tow. And then, of course, there was the manipulation. How David would be unsure of doing something and Sebastien would convince him he should “do it for him” or “for their relationship”. The best example of this was the nude photoshoot. He explained to Patrick that that was why he didn’t want Sebastien anywhere near Stevie, he didn’t want her going through that too. 

As much as he didn’t want Patrick to see, David had been unable to hide the tears in his eyes as he told Patrick all about their three month-four if you counted the month where Sebastien was seeing other people-relationship and how much it had completely shattered him as a person. He had been unable to leave his bed for a long, long time. A lot of people had hurt him, he had told Patrick, but never had it hurt as badly as what he went through with Sebastien. 

And that was how Patrick found himself making a promise to himself, were to ever get his hands on Sebastien Raine, he’d let him have it. He knew, of course, the chances of that happening were slim to none, but sometimes, after witnessing and helping David through one of his particularly bad anxiety attacks, the thought would cross his mind.

***

Patrick hated being away on business. He would much rather be at home, with his fiance wrapped up in his arms. Fiance. He would never get tired of referring to David as that, well, that is, until the better, more fitting term “husband” was applicable. 

He was sitting at the bar in his hotel, drinking-maybe one too many- but he was feeling lonely and missing David when he saw him. At first, he thought maybe he was seeing things because there was no way Sebastien Raine would be here in this same hotel in Chicago, but he had seen pictures and was unable to get the image of the horrible man out of his brain. There was no doubt about it. Sebastien Raine was here and he was going to give him a piece of his mind. 

He stood up, quickly paid his tab, and then took a seat closer to where he was sitting with some other people. Were they acquaintances or his next victims? Patrick couldn’t be sure. Had he thought this through exactly? No, but he was drunk and seeing red and the only thought in his mind was that Sebastien needed to pay. 

He was smart enough to know that he couldn’t just make a scene in front of a bunch of people. He needed to wait until the timing was just right. He bided his time, watching and if he were less drunk, he would realize that most likely he looked like a stalker, but he didn’t care. He saw his opportunity when Sebastien got up and headed for the bathroom and he followed him. Yep, he definitely looked like a stalker. 

He entered the bathroom to see Sebastien staring at himself in the mirror. Patrick wanted to roll his eyes and he pursed his lips to keep back the biting remark he wanted to make about how vain he was.

Patrick took a step closer and cleared his throat. Sebastien looked at him, briefly, and then turned back to the mirror.

“Sebastien Raine, right?” Patrick asked, nonchalantly, as if he was a fan looking to confirm it was indeed him. Make no mistake, he was not a fan.

“Yeah, that’s me, can I help you with something?”

“Stand still,” he said as he rushed towards him and punched him in the face. 

“Dude, what the hell?”

“That was for hurting David,” Patrick said. 

Sebastien, who had been clutching onto his nose up until this point, smirked at him and said,

“Oh, so you’re his new boy toy, huh?”

“I’m his fiance.”

“You seem like you’re holding onto some anger there,” said Sebastien and Patrick wanted to punch him again if only to wipe that condescending smirk off his face.

“Hell yeah, I’m holding onto some anger. How dare you prance about acting like the world owes you everything when you take and you take and you take and you never give?”

“You know, I’m not really understanding the problem here, bud. You got the guy, you won, I lost.”

Patrick got right up in his face and yelled, “YOU’RE the problem because you think people are there for you to do whatever you please with. You stomped all over him, broke him down to nothing. And the worst part is, you don’t even see it, either that or you don’t care.”

Clearly, anything Patrick said to this guy would mean nothing to him and so he started to walk away. His anger had simmered down and he didn’t want to take things too far and get arrested for assault or anything like that. David wouldn’t be too thrilled with him if they had to use their wedding budget for his bail money. 

“If I didn’t care, why would I keep all the pictures of him?”

Patrick froze in place, the thought never occurred to him. David had mentioned that there was a nude photoshoot. Patrick felt like he was going to be sick. Sebastien had once planned to post pictures of Moira in Schitt’s Creek, but he wouldn’t, he couldn’t post those...right? 

“If you even think about leaking those, I swear to god, I will-,”

“Hey, whoa there, I would never do that.”

This lying motherfucker. Patrick wanted to punch him again, but he felt he should stay calm for now. He was going to need to, to negotiate for the photos.

“What do you want for them? I will give you anything for you to hand over all the photos of David.”

“Well,” said Sebastien, starting to circle him, looking him up and down. “I think I know just the thing.” 

Patrick was starting to feel uncomfortable. If Sebastien asked him to cheat on David, it was not happening. He would just have to figure out another way to get those photos back.

“How about his nudes for yours?” asked Sebastien and Patrick nodded, not even having to think twice. He would do that for David. He would do anything to prevent David from ever being hurt by this man ever again. 

Sebastien told him to come with him to his room where they would take the photos. He headed towards the elevator and Patrick was starting to feel sick. It wasn’t too late, he could back out now. He should never have come out here. David was going to be so angry with him. He would never forgive him and then it would have all been for nothing. 

The photoshoot lasted for what felt like forever. After Sebastien announced he had taken his last photo, Patrick got up, put his clothes back on, and stormed over to him.

“Now I want to watch you delete every single photo you have of David and if I ever find out there was more and you leaked them, I will be back.”

Patrick watched as he deleted all the photos and then turned to go.

“It was a pleasure doing business with you,” smirked Sebastien as Patrick left the room. 

***

As soon as he got back to his room, Patrick puked his guts out and then called David. 

“David, David, I’m so sorry, I never should have done it, I never should have come here.” Patrick sobbed into the phone as soon as David picked up. He realized David would probably be freaking out by his poor choice of words and then he quickly tried to explain.

“I saw Sebastien and I confronted him and yelled at him and punched him but then he told me he still had nudes of you and so I made a bad decision and I traded your nudes for mine.”

“I’m sorry, you did WHAT?”

“I knew you were going to be angry, I’m so sorry. I just, I couldn’t risk him leaking your nudes. It would have been my fault if he had done that because I punched him and antagonized him and so I told him I’d do anything to get your nudes back and he wanted mine. I w-watched him delete all the photos of you, though. They’re gone.”

“Patrick,” David said, softly, his voice cracking, “are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, I’m just afraid you’re mad at me.”

“Well, I mean, I’m not thrilled at the concept of Sebastien having nude photos of my fiance, but I, I can’t believe you would do something like that for me. Nobody’s ever gone to that extreme for me.”

“I just, I love you so much, David. I would do anything for you. He hurt you and now he never can hurt you ever again.”

“I love you too, Patrick, but I really think you need to get some sleep. You sound exhausted and drunk and we can talk more about this when you get home.”

“But we’re okay?”

“Yes, we’re okay and we always will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request a prompt or just yell at me, you can find me on tumblr @mmmeatglass


End file.
